


Easy like Saturday Morning

by HotGlassOfMilk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlassOfMilk/pseuds/HotGlassOfMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday mornings are best with Jess in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy like Saturday Morning

The first Saturday that Sam wakes up with Jess in his bed he’s breathless. Her face is peaceful in slumber and the sun streaming through the windows lights up her hair to a gold he’s only seen in the wheat fields of Nebraska. With her eyes still closed, she closes the small space between them nuzzling her face into his neck and dropping kisses on his collarbone. 

“Pancakes?” she mumbles as her arms cross his torso and her leg slides over his hip. With a quick kiss to the top of her head his arms snake around her and settle as he murmurs “In a minute.” Even though it’s very clear neither is willing to move from their morning embrace. Right before Sam gets up to make pancakes he says a quick Thank You to the heavens above and vows to do whatever he can to make every Saturday start this way. 

Forever and ever, till death do they part. Amen.


End file.
